Sam Louie
I HAVE OWNERSHIP OF THIS MODEL AND CHAR~!~You will remember my name~ 02:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Before I went mad Before I went mad, I was an okay rich girl with casual friends. I lived an okay life. I didn't particularly like being the rich girl so I became the Goth rich girl. My friends asked me for nothing and they didn't recieve anything. I lived with my mom and dad. They were stuck up losers that only cared about money. Isn't that all the world is about? Money? I went to school everyday, excepted only by my friends. My mom and dad were ashamed of me because I didn't act like a preppy bitch. Well, you know what? I have friends that except meh and all my qualities before they knew I was rich~! I would always tell my mom and dad that. My mom married the rich guy so she could take advantage of him, but I didn't find that out until after. I didn't know I was even more of a freak. That my mom screwed a god and that I was a halfblood. I thought my life was rough then. My mother thought I was crazy and threatened to send me to a loon home, because I asked her why I kept being attacked by things that aren't suppose to exist in our world. Sh knew the truth, but her rich huband didn't. She didn't want him to know what she had done or that they even existed. She was going to send me to an asylum. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends. I think that's what set me off. I through a vase at my mother and stabbed her in the neck with the shattered glass. Her husband came down the stairs. He look so frightened. I think I laughed at him. I was covered in my mom's blood and her body lay at my feet. He runs up the stairs. Does this old man think he's faster than I? I shadow travel in front of him and stab him in the heart. He falls down the stairs and rolls next to my mom. I grab some food and burn down the rest of the house, including the money and the bodies. I run out of the house and climb into my friends window. They notice I'm covered in blood and can hear the sirens. I say goodbye before they shoo me out forever. After Now that I'm older I've learned to take better care of myself. I act sweet sometimes, but mostly I'm commiting crimes. I told this one kid about my travels and he said I was like Robin Hood, It's true. I go to the richest people on Earth's homes and give money to the less fortunate. Makes me not feel like a child of Thanatos, but more a child of theives. I'm pretty sure my dad is Hermes. I'd be absolutely sure, if it weren't for the dark powers and me living in the Shadows with other outcasts. Oh, well?! I must be off. I'm going to go do my monthly visit to Bill Gates. I mean how will he notice?~! Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Greek Demigods Category:Character